


The Heat Den

by LeatherDearest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherDearest/pseuds/LeatherDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult omega Stiles wakes up to find himself locked away in a heat den, with a very possessive and happy alpha.</p><p>This is also my first time playing in this sandbox, so please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Den

Stiles came back to himself slowly. His body ached deliciously; sore and perfect in the plush bedclothes. It was dim and was warm and cosseted. A heavy, satisfied weight was in his chest, urging him back to sleep. 

His eyes flew open. Oh for fuck sake he was in a heat den. 

The night came back in pieces- he must have not locked himself in suitably- he remembered getting out and making a b-line to his alpha and then a mating that should probably go down in the history books. 

Unfortunately, his stupid heat-addled mind didn't hold on to the identity of his exalted alpha. He sniffed- no help. The whole place was saturated with the heady perfume of heat sex. Stiles slowly leaned up to look for his Alpha. The den was pretty standard from what he knew (which, admittedly was not much. He had never gotten out unmedicated before), it was on the smaller side, walls covered in thick, warm-colored hangings. No windows, all the light came from dim lamps in the corners. There were four doors- two exists (you can tell by how many locks were piled on top of each other) and what looked to be a bathroom and maybe a closet. Other than the giant bed he was in, there was only a small love seat for furniture. A refrigerator and microwave sat next to a tiny sink on one side of the room. 

He was thirsty. He sat up slowly, his muscles pulling. He moaned a little- he was just packed with glorious, swimming endorphins. 

A low growl started from the direction of the bathroom. Stiles stilled. Well- there was his alpha. 

He knew the deal- every omega kid gets the birds and the bees lecture about seventy times throughout high school. Suppressants and birth control were mandated until age 18, but the schools made sure you knew what to do once you were actually caught. 

Omegas were heat-drunk and controlled entirely by their instincts during estrus. Alphas, on the other hand, were controlled by hormones and instincts for the period directly after their mates (permanent or temporary heat mates) ended estrus. It wasn't as mindless as omega heat, but it wasn't anything to shake a stick at. Right now, his alpha would not bear any disobedience. 

Freezing as he was, Stiles cleared his throat. "Alpha? I'm thirsty." He heard the low whine behind him and the figure moved quickly in the dark. His body was thick and muscled. Light from the fridge gave Stiles a little more to go on- black shaggy hair, a big tattoo in the center of his back, maybe the worlds hottest alpha ass. Still, nothing really identifiable...

Then the alpha turned around with the bottle of water from the fridge. 

Oh. Oh no. This was maybe the most humiliating moment of Stiles's life. The alpha he stalked and jumped? The one that spent at least the last twelve hours breeding him into basically paradise? Derek frickin Hale. Derek his-frickin-boss Hale. Derek "Don't-talk-to-me-ever" Hale. Mr Hale not only doesn't like him, but he's also sort infamous for getting stalked by obnoxious, heat-addled omegas. At least once a month, security has to drag a heat-drunk omega from Mr Hale's office, car, or even his apartment lobby. It's a joke. Mr Hale has never taken one- he avoids getting close enough to smell them so they can't set off his rut. 

Stiles must have caught him off guard. Stiles was the absolute worst. 

He wondered if this was the thing that would finally get him fired. This was really just the crown jewel of his humiliation when it comes to his boss. Their entire team has witnessed episode after episode of Stiles shoving his foot right down his throat whenever the world's hottest boss comes out of his office. Derek had been pretty lenient so far, and actually pretty gentle with the shooting down of Stiles, at least compared to the other silly omegas that follow him around.

Hale got down on behind him in the bedding, snuggling right up behind him and scooting under the blanket. 

Oh- naked. Everyone is naked. Stiles' dick perked right up. Stupid, stupid dick.

"Drink" Derek ground out, holding the water bottle in front of his Stiles' face. 

The water was amazing. Water never felt so good. It was magic and perfect and Derek was touching him as he drank and something was...

Wait wait wait. Stiles stiffened. Derek was pushing him back into omega-float. Thick, rough hands running up and down his sides, calming him. Derek's chin rubbed his neck and pressed damp kisses cheek. "Shhh. Just relax." 

Omega-float was a hormonally driven state that occurred immediately after estrus. Alpha's instinctually tried to prolong the float for a long as possible in order to increase the probability of conception and bonding. Keeping omegas soft, sleepy, and pliant, alphas can be sure their mates won't be taken by weaker, competing alphas hoping to quickly knot an omega in their last fertile moments. 

Stiles moaned as Derek's hands pressed into his muscles and gently spread in wider arcs across his body. each pass brought fingers closer to his desperately aching dick. Stiles could feel Derek's thick cock hard against his ass and slick flowed in response.

This was dangerous. If Derek knotted him again he could lose another five hours to the float. He struggled, dropping the water bottle and grabbing thick wrists. Derek breathed into the shell of his ear. "Shh. Relax, baby. I'm going to take care of you." Completely embraced, Stiles could just let it happen. It was nice, and he felt wanted and cherished. He was drawn into the rhythm, moving his hips and gasping as Derek fingers brushed his nipple. He felt the blunt head of Derek's cock searching, pressing for admittance. Stiles arched his back, presenting for better access. 

Derek groaned and slid in smoothly. "That's right baby, take it. Relax and take it, baby." Derek licked a stripe up his neck and worried the spot below his ear with his teeth. He rutted into Stiles body, building up to a easy pace. He hooked arm around Stiles belly and began stroking his angry, weeping little omega cock. 

Stiles's hands fluttered. He was losing his mind. Thoughts were slippery, nothing but his alpha's mouth, hands and dick make any sense. 

Derek's breath began to stutter, his knot forming quickly. He gripped Stiles's hip as he forced the bulbous base in through his sensitive hole. Anchored inside, he latched blunt teeth into Stile's shoulder, instinct demanding his mate be held fast as orgasm takes them. 

Stiles cried out as waves of pleasure roll through him. Come splats across the bedding. His pleasure is punctuated with every jutting, abortive thrust of Derek's cock behind him, feeding come and hormones directly into his body.

The omega-float had him now, and he luxuriates in it. His alpha encourages the float with soft touches, stroking his chest and belly, whispering into his hair. "Relax, baby. You did so good. You're going to look so good all swelled up with my pups." 

Stiles preened, slipping down into to float. Everything was just fine. He was tied with a strong, capable alpha and all he was responsible for this moment was obedience and laying still so he could be bred. He floated out, slowing losing awareness until all he knew was warmth, safety and darkness. 

He half-surfaced a few more times, reaching a state of light awareness for short periods while his alpha hand-fed him or pressed water to his mouth. A few swallows and Derek would push him out again with soft touches, kisses or a judicious application of his knot. 

He came up for good many hours later, wrapped in Derek's arms. A big hand rested on the new curve of his belly. 

Dread curled up in his chest. He was swollen. He was knocked up for sure. Derek was going to kill him for this. 

"Stiles? Are you back with me?" Derek sighed and stretched himself awake. He pressed his face into the crook of Stiles's neck. 

"Uh, yeah. So... You're, ah. So this happened." Stiles faltered, turning in Derek's arms. He needed to be able to see his face. Warm red eyes met his.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to come to me." Derek pressed kisses into his forehead and cheeks.

"Wait what?" 

"I was hoping- when you put in for heat-leave, finally, but I wasn't sure you felt it until you showed up at my door." 

"I thought you didn't like me?" Stiles was so confused. "You told me not to talk to you?" 

"Baby, how could I talk to you when you weren't ready to let me mate you? I could hardly stand it, how much I wanted to plug up your sweet little hole." Derek slid a hand down to cup his ass, sliding a hooked finger into his omega channel. 

Stiles reddened. "So I didn't take advantage?" 

"No, baby."

"And you're not pushing me back into float anymore this heat?"

"Why would I need to? My seed took hold. I can feel it. And smell it." He tightened his grip and snuffed loudly against Stiles's neck. "And besides, the claim took. It's healed now."

Stiles gasped and flailed- "Claim- what?" He slapped his hand against his neck, pressing his fingers to find... The ridges of a massive Mate Claim scar. He searched his heat memory, grasping at bits and pieces until he found it. Apparently they were mated now. 

Derek tightened his arms again and pressed Stiles's cheek to his shoulder. "Relax. It looks great on you."


End file.
